Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-4x^{2})(x^{4}-5x^{3}-4x)$
First use the distributive property. $ - 4 x^2 ( x^4) - 4 x^2 (-5 x^3) - 4 x^2 (-4 x) $ Simplify. $-4x^{6}+20x^{5}+16x^{3}$